


Dead or Alive

by SchoolBoredom



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Gen, Kai goes missing, Kai has a twin, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rei searches for the truth, Tala and Kai are cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolBoredom/pseuds/SchoolBoredom
Summary: Another one-shot that I had written in a notebook and forgot about until recently. Kai gets on a plane to return to Japan from Russia and it disappears and everyone that was on it is believed to be dead but Rei doesn't believe that and searches for him. Summary and title both suck, better than it sounds R&R and please be nice with it.
Kudos: 1





	Dead or Alive

_Annie: We are back and with a new story!_

**SB/Kierra: Why are we doing this one?**

_Annie: Because I felt like it, I've had this one in a notebook for a while and I want to get it out._

**SB/Kierra: Oh I see, what is this one about?**

_Annie: It's about Kai getting on a plane that crashes and the others have to find him before he dies._

**SB/Kierra: Oh, we don't own anything except our OC's.**

_Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a warm day out and everyone was enjoying the weather, the world champion blader was busy teaching his female friend how to blade. She had asked him to teach her, the first thing they did was get her, her own Beyblade. They went to the bey blade shop that their friend's father owned and their friend was there to help them look for a blade for her.

"Bout time you learned how to blade, Hillary." He said as the three looked the blades over.

"Yeah, it's time and past, Max." Hillary agreed.

"You have helped us for so long its only right that we teach you how to blade." The world champion blader said.

"And I am thankful you agreed to teach me, Tyson." Hillary said.

"Do you guys want my help?" Max asked them.

"It's up to Hillary." Tyson told his friend.

"You can come if you like, Max. We are meeting Kenny down by the river." Hillary said.

"Great, I'll meet you guys there in a while, I have to stay here till my dad gets back then I'll join you." Max said.

"I think I'll take this blade, Max." Hillary said as she pointed to the one she wanted.

"Great choice, Hillary." Max said as he took the blade and found the launcher and ripcord to go with it; she had already picked out the case she was going to keep them in.

"Thanks, Max, we'll see you later." Tyson said.

"Bye guys!" Max said as the two left.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hillary were at Tyson's place talking when they heard a familiar voice calling out to them.

"Hey guys!" the voice called out.

"Hi Rei!" the four said when they saw their Chinese friend, who had his bags in hand.

"How are the White Tigers?" Hillary asked, referring to Rei's friends and the team he had been apart of before he met Tyson, Max, and Kenny.

"They are doing great, they told me to tell you guys they say hi." Rei told them as they sat down.

"That's cool." Tyson said.

"Are you blading now, Hillary?" Rei asked spotting the blade she was holding.

"Yeah, I only just started a few hours ago." She replied.

"Show him what you learned so far, Hillary." Tyson said as she agreed and went to the open spot the boys had trained in over the years they had gotten together.

"Wow, that is really good, Hillary. Watching and helping us has been a good thing for you." Rei said to her as she sat back down with the boys.

"I'm nowhere near you guys, but that is not surprising since you guys are world champs." Hillary said.

"But for someone who only just started, you are farther along than anyone else." Kenny said.

"Have any of you heard from Kai, yet?" Rei asked he noticed that their team captain and Russian friend was not there yet.

"No, last I heard he was staying in Russia a while longer, said something about taking over for his grandfather, Voltaire." Tyson said.

"It sounded like Voltaire was dying and he would take over when he passed away. He said it sounded like he would pass away bout the time he originally planned to leave Russia and that is why he was staying longer." Kenny added as Max and Rei nodded.

* * *

A week later the five of them where walking past a store that had TV's in the window and the news channel was on and it was showing a report about a plane that had crashed and it was assumed that everyone that had been on it was dead, they could not find the plane nor anyone that was on it. The flight had been heading to Japan from Russia when it went down; the five of them stared at the screen in horror, a feeling of dread settled in their stomachs, Kai was supposed to be flying to Japan from Russia soon. The five of them looked at each other and took off at a run, heading for the BBA headquarters to speak with Mr. Dickenson to see if he knew if Kai had been on the plane that went down.

When they got to his office, the look on his face said it all.

"I'm sorry boys; Kai had called me yesterday to tell me that he was flying here today. He even told me the flight number, and the plane that went down was his flight. I just got off the phone with Tala and he confirmed that Kai had gotten on the plane. He was with Kai at the airport as they waited for them to call his flight so he could board the plane. That was the last Tala saw Kai, as he walked onto the plane to come here to join us." Mr. Dickenson said sadly as their shoulders dropped.

After a few hours, the news revealed that world champion beyblader Kai Hiwatari had been on the plane when it went down and since no one could find him, nor could they find the plane or anyone else, they assumed that he, along with everyone else, was dead.

"I can't believe that he is dead." Tyson said.

"This time he really is dead, unlike the times he disappeared and we thought he was dead before he would show up, alive and well." Max added as the others, except Rei, agreed.

"I can't shake the feeling that he is not dead, not yet anyway. I feel like that he survived the crash." Rei said.

"What proof do we have that is true or not?" Kenny asked.

"We don't have anything to say that yes he really is dead or that he is still alive, it's just a feeling that I'm going to hold on to." Rei said as they agreed, there was no proof that anyone was alive or dead since no one could find the plane or any bodies of the people who had been on the plane, Kai included.

* * *

A month later Rei couldn't shake the feeling that Kai was alive so he decided to fly to Russia to see if Tala had any idea or not. Once he arrived he found Tala waiting for him, who smirked at Rei's shocked face.

"Thought you wouldn't find me waiting for you, didn't you?" Tala asked as Rei shook his head with a small smile.

"Yeah, I thought that I was going to head to the abbey to find you." Rei admitted.

"What do you think about the plane crash a month ago?" Tala asked as they left the airport.

"I think everyone that had been on it is dead, but I feel like Kai is alive, I can't explain why I feel that way, I just do." Rei answered him.

"I agree with you, everyone else on that plane is dead. I KNOW that Kai is alive, I also can't explain why I feel that way as well." Tala admitted.

"What should we do?" Rei asked as they walked the streets of Moscow.

"You mean 'what **you** should do' I can't do anything. A week before he got on the plane, Voltaire died and left everything to Kai. One of the first things Kai did was put me in charge of everything when he is not in Russia. He also made it so should something as this happen he wanted me to take over, I told the lawyer that I believed that Kai was alive, but the lawyer believes that he is dead and that he will give me two years to prove it, then I take over completely like Kai did when Voltaire died." Tala explained.

"So you can't leave Russia to look for him?" Rei asked as Tala nodded.

"Yeah, but that is where you come in." Tala said.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked him.

"There is a girl, the same age as Kai, she goes by the name of 'Phoenix' if you find her, she will prove to you that Kai is still alive and will help you find him." Tala said.

"Where is she?" Rei asked.

"I don't know. I last saw her here in Russia, but that was about 4 months ago. Kai always knew where she was, when he saw that I had seen her, he told me that she never stays in one place for long. He said that her grandfather wanted her and she keeps moving to avoid him from finding her, but he always knew where she was." Tala explained as they walked into the park.

"How did he know her, or where she was?" Rei asked.

"I don't know that either, he never said. All he would say was 'I'll tell you one day, there should be no secrets between family members.' I never understood what he meant by that." Tala said.

"So I guess I have to find 'Phoenix' first before I can find Kai." Rei said.

"Pretty much." Tala agreed as he nodded his head.

"Okay, thanks for the information Tala. I better get started on looking for her." Rei said.

"Good luck." Tala said as he left Rei in the park.

* * *

It took Rei a year before he found 'Phoenix' in Norway, and he was surprised when he found her, she looked a lot like Kai and in more ways than one.

"You have been looking for me." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah I have, you look a lot like Kai." Rei said.

"I should, seeing as I am his identical twin sister." She replied.

"He never said anything about having a sister." Rei said which made her laugh.

"Three reasons why he didn't say anything. One, I did not want our grandfather to find me so he agreed never to speak of me; two, he had lost his memory and forgot me, he still couldn't remember everything until the justice 5 match you and the others had after the third world championship tournament; and three, you and the others never asked him about his family, the only thing he told you was about our grandfather during the first world championship tournament, you didn't ask about any other family members." She explained as Rei nodded his head, he could understand that.

"What is your real name away?" Rei asked her.

"It's Catharine Anne Hiwatari." Cathy said.

"Tala said you can prove that Kai is alive and help me find him." Rei said.

"I know he is alive since I can sense him, I can feel what he is feeling just as he can sense me and feel what I feel, he has always known where I am." She told him.

"Do you know WHERE he is?" Rei asked.

"Not offhand...but I do know he is on an island somewhere. You must find my twin soon or he will die of starvation and then you will TRULY never see him again." Cathy said to Rei.

"How will I find this island or him once I get there?" Rei asked.

"Dranzer is the key, once you find Dranzer, you will find Kai as well." Cathy said.

"Okay thank you for helping me, I best get the others to help me look for him." Rei said.

"Good luck. We will see each other again." Cathy said as Rei nodded and left.

* * *

Once Rei returned to Japan he knew that he had to get the others to help him look for Kai, he found them at the beach, training. Hillary had gotten better in the year that he had been searching for 'Phoenix'.

"You have gotten better Hillary." Rei said as they all looked at him.

"Did you find who you were looking for?" Tyson asked, Rei had told them that Tala believed without a doubt that Kai was alive and had him search for someone else.

"Yeah, I found her in Norway; she also believes that Kai is alive. She said that if we don't find him soon he will truly die and we will never see him again." Rei told them as he walked up to them.

"How are we going to do that?" Max asked him.

"She said that Dranzer is the key to finding him, we find Dranzer, and we will find Kai." Rei said.

"My bit beast finder can help us look for him." Kenny said as the Tyson, Max, and Hillary agreed to help Rei at least LOOK for Kai to see if he is really still alive.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Tyson said.

"We should tell Mr. Dickenson that we are going to try and look for him since we want proof that he is alive or not." Hillary said as the boys agreed.

They headed to his office to find him and tell him what they were planning and he agreed to let them go and look, he let them use the private jet/seaplane he had.

* * *

It took them about 2 weeks before they found a deserted island that looked like someone had been on it for a while.

"Okay, let's see what my bit beast finder says. I hope it picks up Dranzer." Kenny said as it locates the bitbeast.

"Okay, this is where we are. And this is another bit beast, I can't tell if it's Dranzer or not." Said Dizzy, Kenny's bit beast that was trapped in his laptop. The image on the screen showed three dots close together and a fourth dot, farther away.

"Let's get going." Rei said as they walked farther onto the island and after a while they found a cave.

"I can tell the other bitbeast is Dranzer, and she is inside that cave." Dizzy said.

"Let's go in then." Tyson said.

"OH MY GOD!" Hillary screamed she spotted a figure that was curled up against the wall; it was hard to tell who it was as Rei walked up to the person.

"We found Kai." Rei said quietly.

"Are we too late?" Max asked as he looked horrified at the figure. Kai looked like a skin-covered skeleton, who let out a small moan, it was so soft that only Rei, who was close to him hear it.

"No, he's alive! I feel a pulse but its weak." Rei said, shocked as he checked for one.

"Let get him out of here and to a hospital. Fast." Said Tyson, ass everyone nodded.

Rei picked Kai up and carried him back to the seaplane they were using that took them back to Japan where an ambulance waited to take Kai to the hospital. Once at the hospital, Kai's heart stopped beating and it took them awhile to get it going again. The guys prayed for him to survive and the doctor told them that it was a miracle that he was still alive after everything and that he had fallen into a coma, which was in a way a good thing, since he need rest and would get the nutrients that he desperately needed.

* * *

3 months later Kai woke up and found himself in a hospital room, he was confused since he last remembered being on an island, alone. He looked around the room and saw get well balloons and cards, and flowers, and found Rei, sitting in a chair, resting.

"Rei?" Asked Kai softly, his throat was sore.

"Kai?" Rei asked as he looked up and found a wonderful sight, a pair of crimson red eyes watching him with a confused look, which made him smile.

"Rei?" Kai asked again as Rei brought the chair closer.

"We heard that your plane went down and no one could find it or anyone. Everyone who was on it was believed to be dead. I wasn't too sure if you were, so I were to Russia and spoke with Tala, who believed without a doubt that you were still alive, he had me look for Phoenix, who I know is your twin sister, and it took me a year to find her. She also knew you were alive and told me how to find you and to do it soon. I returned to Japan and convinced the others to help me find you. Cathy told me the key to finding you was Dranzer and we used Kenny's bit beast finder to locate you. That was 3 months ago; you've been in a coma for that long here at the hospital. Very few people know you are alive." Rei explained everything.

"The world still thinks I'm dead?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, but I think now that you are awake, Mr. Dickenson will tell the world you are alive." Said Tala as he and Phoenix arrived, which made Kai smile softly.

"I'll let the three of you talk for a bit, I'm going to tell the others your awake now, oh and Hillary knows how to blade now. She asked Tyson to teach her a week before the whole thing with the plane happened." Rei added.

"Good for her." Kai said as Rei left the room.

"I'm glad to see you still alive, brother." Cathy said.

"Good to be alive." Kai said softly with a small smile.

"There should be no secrets between family members." Cathy stated.

"I still don't get why you say that." Tala complained.

"Is it so hard to see that the three of us are family by blood?" Cathy asked him.

"What?" Tala asked confused.

"Tala, what was your mother's maiden name?" Cathy asked him.

"Moraski, I think. Why?" Tala answered he didn't understand what that had to do with anything.

"Moraski was our mother's maiden name as well." Kai told him, he was never sure if they were family but he believed it.

"Wait, what?" Tala asked.

"Tala, you are our cousin. Your mother and our mother were sisters." Cathy revealed, confirming the hunch Kai had about him and Tala being cousins.

"Oh." Tala said as the others came in.

"It's good to see awake, Kai." Max said with a huge smile.

"Thanks, Max." Kai said.

"Who is she?" Hillary asked pointing at Cathy.

"Phoenix." Rei answered Hillary's question.

"Rei, you can call me by my real mane from now on." Cathy said she said with a smile.

"Okay, Cathy." Rei agreed.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my identical twin sister, Catharine Anne Hiwatari." Kai said as Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hillary stared in shock.

"And Tala here is our cousin, his mother, and our mother, where sisters." Cathy added to the shock.

"Wow, you didn't know?" Rei asked Tala, who shook his head no, he was still shocked by the fact that he and Kai are family.

* * *

A week later Mr. Dickenson held a press conference to tell the world that Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny, and Hillary had gone on a search for Kai Hiwatari since they wanted proof that he was alive or dead and when they found him, he was still alive but he was close to the edge. If they had been any later, they would have been too late, but they got to him in time and now he was in the hospital recovering. He was weak and lost most of his body weight and mussel since he looked like a skeleton when they found him. Kai was slowly getting better, with his friends, and family by his side. Mr. Dickenson was given the okay to reveal Kai's family that was with him, was his twin sister Catharine Anne Hiwatari, and their cousin Tala Valkov.

Kai kept getting better and was soon able to leave the hospital and worked on getting his strength back to wait it was before the plane went down, everyone was happy and Kai confirmed that everyone else that had been on the plane was dead, he was the sole survivor of the plane crash.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed this one-shot!**

_Annie: Review please and be nice with it, sorry if it seems rushed that is just how it came out. Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


End file.
